Dentistry involves the restoration of natural teeth as they become carious. Dental caries is a serious disease that affects many people and is the number one childhood disease in the United States alone. Dental caries is five times more prevalent than the number two childhood disease, asthma. For years dentists and their patients have tried using fluoride, antimicrobial rinses and toothpastes, but the disease is actually getting more prevalent in spite of these approaches. Bacterial identification by DNA analysis has revealed that very distinct species of bacteria inhabit the different regions of the mouth. These findings are based on tissue receptor sites of the cell walls of the bacteria. Research has confirmed that the bacteria that cause dental diseases mainly inhabit the surfaces of the teeth in any substantial number. For example, caries causing bacteria are essentially only on the surfaces of the teeth, and periodontal disease causing bacteria are mostly on the surfaces of the teeth, but a small fraction penetrate gum tissue and some are found on the tongue.
This background discussion is not intended to be an admission of prior art.